User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Make new sections as necessary, keep the titles succinct. Archive I Archive II Archive III News It was getting quite cluttered once again. I've saved the contents off-site for the moment.--OvaltinePatrol 14:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm having some internet problems at home. I may not be around much until it's resolved.--OvaltinePatrol 21:18, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm leaving town for several days, I will probably not be available to assist anyone. If you have anything that needs to be resolved quickly, take the issue to Seqeu0 or try your luck with another admin.--OvaltinePatrol 16:36, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :UPDATE: I just got home tonight. I will be leaving again next week for a few more days. There may be other, intermittent trips throughout the next 2-3 months.--OvaltinePatrol 01:52, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm in Miami, I don't have a reliable internet connection.--OvaltinePatrol 16:31, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I'm back in New England but...Mass Effect 3.--OvaltinePatrol 17:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm taking a leave of absence. Don't act the fool.--OvaltinePatrol 19:49, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to Boston for surgery on 05/02. I don't anticipate any problems or a long recovery, but it's not outside the realm of possibility that I won't want to do anything here for a little while afterwards.--OvaltinePatrol 09:15, April 20, 2012 (UTC) That procedure I was supposed to get on 05/02 was canceled, ended up having it yesterday. I'm kind of out of it.--OvaltinePatrol 14:33, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to Boston tomorrow to get the stitches, padding, and plastic stuff the surgeon left behind removed. I should return to the roleplaying collab in earnest after that.--OvaltinePatrol 22:02, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm taking a little break. Take your concerns to Seqe0, Run4, or C4--OvaltinePatrol 09:07, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Opinion Needed Please Hey Ovaltine, can you read John K. Holmes. I am having doubts on him and I need an opinion on his history. I mean, if you don't mind. UndeadHero 04:44, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Vault Question -OP; I have a concept, but I'm not married to it and I could use a suggestion to do instead of what I have planned. I have 2 vault ideas- one is set in the Austin, TX area and will be focused around "Keep Austin Weird." I don't plan to start statting that one out for a while, so it's not imminent... The one I could use some guidance on is one set in Wichita Fell. For Wichita Fell, my personal setting gave it a pre-frac population of around 1,500 to 3,000. The city was devastated by two bombs and that its water supply was highly toxic, but the city had a vault located nearby. While vault-dwellers lived beneath, a rading clan, the Fell Raiders took up residence at a hydroelectric dam that provides power to the city. The vault-dwellers' power ran low and they ended up having to pay tithes to the Fell Raiders for power. The vault dwellers have been purifying water for the Raiders and other slaves and residents. I am willing to eliminate the vault from the writeup, but I could use a suggestion for how to make the society sustainable with such a large population when it is hit by these weapons? Ideas, if a vault is off-limits? Also as an aside, Undead... Ovaltine wrote on the talk page of one of your pages. If you haven't seen it, a good way to see recent posts is clicking on COMMUNITY at the top, then RECENT CHANGES from the drop-down menu. Also; you can see a talk page by visiting your page and seeing the small conversation beacon in the top right part of it. ~LD~ 04:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC). NEW IDEA! Okay, how about this. Because Uranium is deep into the ground. John Holmes began to excavate the Vault and the supplies were delivered by the trainload, the designs were all set and Holmes was feeling ratyher proud. But soon, one of the workers said that he found Uranium as they were digging. He called Vault-Tek to tell them, and unfortunately the US Government got all over them. Demanding the land, Vault-Tek finally handed it over and Holmes was fired. Vault-Tek built other vaults but Holmes managed to make a come back by getting the alliances of major steel and computer companies and began his "Homes of the Future" Incorporated. Well, this way. The Vault wouldn't even get a number. It''d just be Abandoned Vault. Well, not even that.UndeadHero 23:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC)'' :"Vault" would still be too specific. Consider it to be used exclusively by Vault-Tek shelters, you could make it some other kind of shelter or bunker.--OvaltinePatrol 00:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Character question Hey Oval, I'm planning on making a character from Vault City who may have had a couple of biological enhancements through cybernetics or such, and with enhancements I just mean a lifespan that could be 10-15 years longer then that of the average human and a higher intelligence. So for the sake of being in time with everything and because I believe this falls under one of the rules that requires the green light of another admin, would you be OK with that?--Seqeu0 12:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Said enhancements are restricted to the intelligence boost and the small age extension? That doesn't seem like a problem, just work in the intelligence boost through the infobox with the appropriate implant.--OvaltinePatrol 18:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Can I Join? Hello I'm interested in joining the RP: The Old Man's Back Again. Can I? MtxDevin 23:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Use this spreadsheet to appropriately fill out the stat box in a character article of your creation. Then have some reason to have that character be in Big Spring for a meeting with the Arceneaux Twins.--OvaltinePatrol 23:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I can't join the RP because my computer doesn't have any plugins for that file. So yeah.MtxDevin 03:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Use gmail documents.--OvaltinePatrol 06:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I made a guy,Rick Hebon. Will he work?MtxDevin 23:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :You need more of an article than that. Look at the entries of the other characters involved: Andrew van Krammer, Liam Rourke, and Grutt. They're not stubs. --OvaltinePatrol 04:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Vault Request Hey dude, quick question. Is it okay if I add the Three Vaults in North Dakota? I had plans of making five, but two were eliminated either by bad closing mechanisms, or like Vault 87 from Fallout 3, killed by testing. Anyway, these three vaults, one will act as a Vault 101 in idealism, one was to act as a Military and Military family bunker at Minot Air Force Base, (Formerly, now they call in Dead Man's Dropoff) but it's doors failed to close all the way and thus everyone was turned into ghouls and have managed to live there for the passed...I don't know...200, 150 Years...Is that possible? Anyway, the Third Vault is similar to Vault 101, but after the Lone Wanderer left, where there are two diplomatic groups. If accepted, the Vaults will be Vault 64, Vault 77, and Vault 69. Please accept, this is all. UndeadHero 06:20, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Vault 69 already has canonical references, so we'd never approve a vault of that number. I am NOT approving any of those ideas. Try coming up with ONE vault with a good idea before you request again.--OvaltinePatrol 20:26, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Image Category Mind running by me how to do so, exactly? D: Sadow-sama 03:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think I've ever successfully explained how to do so on account of people using a different layout (or being stupid), but sure. Go to the image, say yours for instance; then go towards the bottom of the page. You should see a small gray box containing a green circle with a plus sign and the words "Add category." Press the button. It will turn into a field where you can type the word "Images," (do so without the quotes). Press enter. There will be a blue button to the right that says "Save," press it. If you don't see any of that stuff then I can't help you.--OvaltinePatrol 03:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Partnership with Sturmkrieg Hi. I'm wondering if you'd be interested in forming a partnership with Sturmkrieg, since we're both fanfiction websites, and we could help each other with membership. We could just do a link exchange on the main page or something like that. I plan to give supporting websites a link on the main page, sidebar, add a supporting websites template to be automatically added to talk pages of new accounts, and also rotate them out through the same sitenotice page. Once I start getting some more membership, I think it would help yours too. I figure this will need to be discussed first; anyone else I should contact, or post this on the wiki forum? I am looking for members and I would like very much to be able to get plenty of supporters. :Sascha Kreiger, Imperator des Sturmkrieg Sektor (Kaisar) 22:51, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I'll talk it over with Run and the other staff members.--OvaltinePatrol 00:32, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, thanks a lot. :) ::Sascha Kreiger, Imperator des Sturmkrieg Sektor (Kaisar) 03:54, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Is this the appropriate fanon wiki to write stories or is that the fallout fanfic wiki (Spartan-035 20:09, November 1, 2011 (UTC)) :The wiki we're on is for fallout fanfiction. Sturmkrieg is for 40k fanfiction. :If you want to write stories here, I'm sure that is fine. There seems to be more focus on articles, but I think stories are fine. You can check the rules on the side bar if you want. You can look at my user page if you want to see some of the things I've written. ::Sascha Kreiger, Imperator des Sturmkrieg Sektor (Kaisar) 21:19, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I might be wrong Sascha, but I think Spartan was talking about Tranquility Lane and didn't bother to make a new heading. If that's the case, you can write stories here, just be sure to add the "Stories" category to the entry. If it deviates from canon or the general fanon on-site you'll also need to put the contradiction and divergence tags as appropriate.--OvaltinePatrol 00:51, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :I suspected that was the case. If I start writing here again, I'll probably focus on writing stories. I feel that using stories as the primary way of telling your aspect of a fictional universe and using articles about specific things is a good way to get people interested in reading. Just my theory though. Thanks for answering. ::Sascha Kreiger, Imperator des Sturmkrieg Sektor (Kaisar) 01:38, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Stories Is this the appropriate wiki site to write story like articles. Or could that be another wiki. (Spartan-035 03:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC)) As I said, you can write stories here, just be sure to add the "Stories" category to the entry. If it deviates from canon or the general fanon on-site you'll also need to put the contradiction and divergence tags as appropriate.--OvaltinePatrol 06:44, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Did you happen to save what was written? I don't remember what I had, which is why I kind of noted it... Thissecretninja 22:11, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Just a warning, you may want to block that WarpSpawn guy. For some reason he's holding a grudge against the 40k Fanon Wiki and now this one as well. I've already blocked him at the 40k Fanon, its your choice here. Totalimmortal 08:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) A greeting Well, hello! You may or may not remember me, since I have been dorment since about 3 years ago. Recently I happened to stumpled back here, and see this wiki is still (more or less) running, that's why I decided to leave a message here. Currently I am thinking of rebuilding my fanon about Hong Kong, which was deleted back then. Any suggestions or ideas would be very helpful. :)Reno Vercetti 17:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) As far as advice goes, I would suggest you read the updated rules and remember that we don't go for uber-factions or super-metropolises. Also, Hong Kong is sufficiently huge that it should probably be done as a hub article: create articles set in Hong Kong and use the Hong Kong article to join them together.--OvaltinePatrol 15:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, and understood. :) I think at least for my part, Hong Kong will have about 5 factions. Let's hope it would be able to attract more people into writing foreign fanon in general. I have written about one of the factions, the Royal Hong Kong Regiment. You can check it out in case you want to. :) Reno Vercetti 18:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Is it okay for me to write an article about the metro in Hong Kong as a location to summarise all the scattered settlements within it, or would it still be too big? A regretful request Ovaltine my friend, due to recent developments I have concluded to leave behind wikia in general. While I am not happy about it and not pleased, I feel as though I have no choice. Accordingly I am writing this as courtesy and a request that all my work be purged from this wiki, thank you Foxtrot12 03:03, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to see you go. I'll get to deleting your articles at my earliest convenience. They can be retrieved later if you change your mind.--OvaltinePatrol 03:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Advertiser Hey Oveltine, you might want to direct your attention to this guy. Not a gateway to advertising correct? Vivaporius 15:21, December 9, 2011 (UTC) The grand poopahs? Hmm. Elysium, Tierra de Oro, Rebelyon, and Chelan. That's all they've got. Unless I'm issing something? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 16:17, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Just don't want it to be a trend. You can create stories for all kinds of people without making some kind of lateral dynasty.--OvaltinePatrol 16:23, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I won't make it a trend. The Morgans simply go to areas to prepare it for colonization for Elysians, but most fail. Pacifica could be one of those. Tierra de Oro isn't a Morganite-state, but it's kinda serves them out of their beliefs. The Pirata are unaffiliated, even though their current leader is a Morgan. Their not allied to them, but Isaiah works with the Morgans and that's it. Nothing special to speak of. I've got a plan for a regular run-of the mill farmer in the works, no Morgans involved. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 16:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Template? Is there any chance that we have a template for the "main article" thingy in this wiki? If not, is it possible for you to make one? I think it would be easier to tidy up my (and other's) location article.Reno Vercetti 19:40, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately not only do I not know what you're talking about, if we don't have it; I probably can't do anything about it. Feel free to implement it if you can.--OvaltinePatrol 21:25, December 16, 2011 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:MainThis is the one I am talking about. I think maybe I can try to rig it in this wiki, but I don't really know if it works. Thanks anyway. :) --Reno Vercetti 07:22, December 17, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Actually it turns out that we have it. Mothership Zeta Just making a comment: I've done a little...research n Mothership Zeta, and nothing I read supports your claim that it implies that Aliens were the ultimate cause of the war. Where did that idea come from? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 23:40, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Alien Captive Recorded Log 17.--OvaltinePatrol 23:57, January 1, 2012 (UTC) The guy seems military. Of COURSE he'd say that. That doesn't actually prove they're responsible, just that Fallout depicts Military Officials as Paranoid People, much like other games. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 02:01, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :It's positively dripping with subtext. Also you just arbitrarily switched to asking for proof when the discussion was implication.--OvaltinePatrol 02:05, January 2, 2012 (UTC) -_- Whatever. Basically, what I'm sayign is is that I STILL don't see why Mothership Zeta is banned. (Also, I'm almost worthless in detecting subtext.) IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 02:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :The presence of aliens and advanced alien technology does stupid things to the setting and has only ever served as a crutch for authors. An interesting character without an alien blaster is still interesting. A boring character with an alien blaster is still boring, just overpowered. The good news is that you have alternatives if you want aliens in your work.--OvaltinePatrol 02:34, January 2, 2012 (UTC) What would those alternatives be? (And the issue is more along the line of me wanting Paulson. That guy is AWESOME!) IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 02:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :The front page of our wiki has links to two other fanons. One of them basically has no rules, and the other one seems to have loosened its own standards lately.--OvaltinePatrol 02:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC) German fallout fanfiction wiki I noticed that there does not seem to be a German fallout fan fiction wiki, though there is one for the Vault. I checked under de.fallout.wikia.com and de.falloutfanon.wikia.com BTW. Do you know if one exists under a different name? I could also set one up too. :Sascha 20:11, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea.--OvaltinePatrol 22:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't find one, so I just set one up: :http://de.falloutfanon.wikia.com ::Sascha 03:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll link it on the front page. Good luck.--OvaltinePatrol 04:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Approval for Page Following what you had posted on the Fairfiled County page, I would like to ask for approval on making a Danbury page. I am asking for approval, due to an Enclave presence, as well as Brotherhood. I would also like to add Talon Company, however that could be removed at your request.Bellic 4 life 01:49, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :What do you have in mind.--OvaltinePatrol 02:12, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm new but I have a cool idea Hi there I've been lurking on here awhile trying to think of something to contribute and I had a great idea for the wikia. I proposed this on the other fallout wiki I frequent but I feel so strongly about this I had to share it with everyone. As we grow in membership and activity I see two potential problems for the wiki in the future. 1. Different users opinions on which endings are canonical in games like Tactics and New Vegas. 2. Fitting each user's faction into the timeline with the other factions. Right now this isn't a big issue thankfully but this could become one. Luckily I have a solution, diverging timelines. The Fallout Universe as we know diverges from our history somewhere in the 50s, what I am proposing is remarkably similar. Say for example I wanted to write an article that involved Caesar's Legion winning in New Vegas. After I wrote it I would give it a categorical tag "CLT" (Which stands for Caesar's Legion Timeline). That name isn't set in stone but that's the basic idea. With that tag in place another user is free to write about an article that he had in mind but relied on House or the NCR winning New Vegas. Another benifit with this timeline idea is that it could lead to a lot of creative articles if we used the timelines as an opportunity to explore potential alternate histories. We could ask ourselves, what if the NCR didn't form or what if Unity had prevailed against the Vault Dweller. Then there could be a ton of articles dealing with the after effects of these singular changes. Timelines themselves could become creative projects, one person envisions a potential outcome and then other people play around with the idea of that being "canonical" instead. It's a neat way to come at this fresh and get beyond the basic foundations that the game's laid out. The canon will always be there, I'm not proposing that we do away with it, I'm suggesting that this could be an alternative. This isn't an all or nothing suggestion though. I could see this last bit ruffling some feathers, at a minmum please consider the first part of my idea. Even in a limited form this could be a lot of fun, if done properly with admin approval. I know that's very important here. Homosursussus 04:33, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Funny you should mention this Homosursussus; this sort of thing goes on in the Warhammer 40K fanon wiki (I know you've been there as well). By all means, if you wish to start an alternate timeline; create a central hub page explaining the premise; where related articles can spin off of and make an appropriate category. All I ask is that you don't create a deluge of separate timelines with little content. Since yours would be the first, let's make it the only one for the time being. If time proves the concept sound for this wiki; we can open the field again.--OvaltinePatrol 04:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Restoring images Hey OP, I noticed this morning that you removed two images I uploaded, because they weren't used on an article yet. These were uploaded as CloakedLady.jpg and MysteriousGuy.JPG and I was wondering if you could restore them, seen as how I no longer have them on my computer and was planning on using them in the near future. Thanks in advance. --XterrorX 23:18, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Done.--OvaltinePatrol 01:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Review Hi Ovaltine could you review Southern Ireland Economic Community pleaseFaboo 17:57, February 16, 2012 (UTC)Faboo Nice to see activity picking up at the wiki again. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:28, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Expanding the influence of my faction I'm wondering how widespread I should have Railroad Nomads. Although they have matching religious beliefs (although competeing tribes would believe that their railway company was best) they'd be pretty indiependant. How far though is too far? I wouldn't want them everywhere (Because they need to keep rebuilding and expanding and stuff) but I doubt they'd be confined to that little stretch of Texas. What would you suggest I do? :Give different tribes different regions.--OvaltinePatrol 08:20, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :I'll split them into "companies" different tribes with different pre-war company affiliation.Stikibunn 08:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :I've divided the Railroad Nomads into Companies and will create seperate articles for each. These are Wasteland Pacific (Plains and Texas commonwealth, allied to form teh Fort Worth to Midessa Railroad) Satan Fe (a rouge raider tribe) Mikado (Eastern side of teh Missiippi river) and New California Railroad (NCR) Can you please change the faction alliences on Midessa, Big Spring, and other applicable locations to their specific company?Stikibunn 06:56, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Pre-Reboot Wiki Hey Ovaltine. Don't mean to rub salt in the wound, but how many pages were up here before the reboot? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 09:35, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :The question doesn't bother me any. I no longer remember exactly how many articles we had, just that it was over 500. Every entry in Miscellaneous Characters and Miscellaneous Factions used to have their own articles, many of those factions had articles for one or more individual members. There's characters and factions that haven't yet been migrated from the annals of deleted content to those pages, perhaps never will, especially Brotherhood and Enclave related stuff. Large, militant factions used to have numerous articles describing this or that piece of territory. We used to have a ton of articles for guns, armor, and other equipment (much of it terrible). I do miss some of the locations we had; there was a nice series of articles on New Jersey as well as the St. Paul/Minneapolis region, but they wouldn't fit if they were just restored as is.--OvaltinePatrol 16:29, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah...okay. Thanks for the info. :Oh yes. I wanted to let you know I was going to try and remake the Entiako in a canon friendly manner. I believe enough time has passed for me to try again. Correctly that is. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:51, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Just make sure your current material is kosher. Hopefully you have a better understanding of what is and isn't acceptable now.--OvaltinePatrol 03:07, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Image Request Oval, are you able to make pictures of ghoul characters? If so, I'll probably request several pictures in the near future, if you don't mind.--Seqeu0 15:24, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :I'm on a new computer and have not yet re-upped on mods, so it would be awhile before I could. I know for a fact that we have a few ghoul pics in though, you might see if any of them work for you.--OvaltinePatrol 21:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Should we recommend that people write in their userspace first? I'm not sure if this is as much of a problem anymore, but I remember there used to be a problem of people getting upset when there incomplete or unacceptable works were deleted. We could prevent that and allow people to work on articles at their own pace and receive input from sysops as they work. It would also be good for projects that require sysop approval since users could actually write out the article first and then just get a go ahead to move it to the main namespace if it gets approved; it would also prevent people from describing an acceptable idea and throwing in some random and Mary Sue thing. I'm not sure what the policy is here, but I don't think it's necessary to worry about fanfic in people's userspace, assuming that they aren't linking the pages into established articles and trying to insert explicitly rejected fanfic into the greater fanon universe of the wiki. Here's the template: --[[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 01:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sold on the need or utility of this. If anything, it'd likely be used as a cover for stupid crap. I don't plan on forbidding its use, but I don't think it needs to be promoted.--OvaltinePatrol 22:35, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :it'd likely be used as a cover for stupid crap. :I definitely see that as an issue. :Obviously you could still put a limit on what people can have, even in their userspace, but I think it would be better for legitimate work in progress and overall good ideas that have elements of over powering and Marysuism in them that just need to be modified. I think it could be good for users who have a lot of work in progress that they work on slowly, and as mentioned above, be a good way of having content be moderated before it is put into the main space. If it turned out that people were deliberately exploiting their userspace to write terrible stuff, that would be taking it too far. I personally wouldn't care that much as long as they weren't including links to it in established articles. :I thought something like this could be good since a lot of users complained about the rules and deletions, and this could be a way of helping prevent new writers from feeling rejected. :[[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 08:30, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :^EDIT If there ever ends up a problem, you can certainly step in and moderate the userspace articles. --I.S.E. Could I please have it back? It's not hurting anyone and it's just another version of the article. How come it has been deleted? I'm pretty sure the original author does not mind. As a work, it is not copyrighted and therefore nothing is stopping me from editing and saving it as a userspace, so I see no reason why it needs to be deleted. Is it some sort of ancient taoist text or something? - Tehtumpi 07:45, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Ask Twentyfists, it's his content.--OvaltinePatrol 08:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) UndeadHero Excuse me. Can you meet on the chat?UndeadHero 23:59, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, like I said. The main location is the Southwest Corner, which is known as the Badlands Territory. But they have an army and trying to conquer back all of North Dakota. But due bandits not only the Badlands but everywhere else prevent them.UndeadHero 04:47, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Not...really...UndeadHero 05:17, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Ok! That's a relief actually. What I mean when I tell you not to use meta-content is references to terminology that are a part of the setting but exist outside it. For example, when you watch the Star Wars movies they'll refer to the Clone Wars, but nobody in the movies says anything like "Remember when this happened in Attack of the Clones?" Your references to Fallout: The North are meta. Just write the story of Fallout: The North: it's characters, settings, etc. But stop referring to the title itself in the articles. Think of these entries like Wikipedia articles about real people and places. If you read about Leonardo da Vinci it doesn't say he was "a main character in the Renaissance".--OvaltinePatrol 05:23, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, cna you meet me on the chat, I might need to get some rules from you. UndeadHero Ummm...Where is it at? UndeadHero 18:20, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Delete John K. Holmes and The Capital for me. UndeadHero 02:17, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Oval, got a sec to meet on the chat? UndeadHero 22:02, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Oval, please meet me on the chat later. UndeadHero 23:31, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :I'm on a trip. I can't just pop in the chat whenever.--OvaltinePatrol 06:20, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Meet me on the chat?UndeadHero 23:00, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Rather than trying to catch me at random, let's try making an appointment, I'm on the American east coast so Eastern Standard is how I roll timezone wise . Also, keep your requests in the section with your username (I moved it this time).--OvaltinePatrol 00:46, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that, the chat freaked out on me. I think I kickbanned him. My computer is acting weird today. I'm gonna get off for a bit. UndeadHero 22:38, April 8, 2012 (UTC) If you have time, can we meet today t discuss the Soviet Wasteland? UndeadHero 16:41, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Dude, so sorry! You caught me at a bad time, I had just left for a job interview. UndeadHero 17:26, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Delete them, I'll reload them when I'm ready to use them. UndeadHero 02:44, May 18, 2012 (UTC) IceBite So, my character is deleted just becuase I favor one resolution in a quest out of several?! If this is how things are going to go here, I don't think I can be here. Just delete my articles. I'm leaving. I can't be somewhere which places so many uneeded limits on my creativity! IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 18:28, April 6, 2012 (UTC) You left an incomplete article with a rule violation sitting for well over a month, even after I announced that there would be a crackdown on incomplete articles and rules violations. Furthermore, we've provided links to other Fallout fanon/fanfiction communities on the front page of this wiki. It's unfair for you to say that you had ANY limits to your creativity here because you obviously never read the rules or paid any attention to the community at large; you were in your own little world until now. I will happily delete your content.--OvaltinePatrol 18:44, April 6, 2012 (UTC) LMGVagabond Sorry Oval, I had just come back when I saw that you were on chat, but you left. If you can, can you come back on so that I can pitch my character idea to you some more? ME? A CHAT ADMIN?! Thank ye, Oval. I'll protect the chat from spammers and people who use 1337speak! Hey, Oval, In the RP I was wondering if Al and Andy had met at this point. I think that last time we were brainstorming, we said that they had met up in Lousiana earlier. Is that still the plan? (This was a legit edit, BTW) :My thought was that Alfred had previously met Andy and the Eldest but they had parted company some time ago, probably back in Louisiana.--OvaltinePatrol 07:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Got it Unauthorized Edit I was out of line to add content to the race track town in sw texas, sorry, it'll never happen again, a friend is down there working on carbon storage (big Mike the quiet texan, possible son of Garrison Kiellor, he has his demeaner, small nose and is brillant), I sent him the link-it's a wonderful world you've created. Thanks Pete Ghost47 Hey thanks for the edit on my cult it means alot knowing someone helped fix it up a litte necron lord 47 01:45, May 3, 2012 (UTC). Request for suggestions/proof reading When you get teh chance can you take a look at the articles for the Hoddle Grid and for Williamstown? I think I overpowered Williamstown a bit but I wanted to make the world make sense (where is all teh food and fresh guns coming from) Also I wanted to show a place with a differnt problem then every other place with problems. Everyone does wars or anarchy or no resources.... nobody yet has done a situation where the problem is simply everything seems fine so everyone shows up and eats all the food! That makes a more interesting place, a world almost like Dickensian London or somesuc Hey By any chance would I be able to port over my Vladivostok article to this wiki to continue developing? Or would that violate one of the rules here? I know initially it seems like it's a "large, heavily-armed group", but the primary history of the article is the downfall of the reconsructed USSR. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :It's a good article, unfortunately it goes against the spirit of our rules. I'm not even overly concerned with the armaments, rather, it's the idea that they affected such a large area. Interest in regions outside the United States is growing, it'd be contrary to this wiki's style to let one person decide all that in a single article. What you can do is create a series of articles covering different, smaller areas and tie them together with this story.--OvaltinePatrol 22:56, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I guess I could restart on a smaller scale, separate from my Vladivostok; I guess I'll just go with the survivor settlement of Vladimir, since I never really explained that one at any real length. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:19, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Fallout fanon ideas Hello. I have an idea for a story I'm making but I don't know if it would be appropiate to post it here. Is there any way I can tell you my idea without having to actually post it and risk breaking a rule? :If it's a story, just write it; unless it's patently, outrageously offensive. I may slap a contradiction or divergence tag on it, but that won't get it deleted or anything.--OvaltinePatrol 01:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Mmkay then. I have some major ideas for it, so any comments and criticisms would be well welcome. Where exactly do I post it, though? :Create a new article and just add it to the stories category.--OvaltinePatrol 03:40, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Brodie001 Hi there. I haven't really been by this wiki in a while other than to check out articles, it is unlikely that I will edit here very often, if at all in the foreseeable future. So, would it be possible to leave my NY Ghosts article here for others to use for stories, battles, events and so on? Just leave a message on my talk page if there are any problems, I'm an active user on the Halo Fanon wiki and will respond as soon as possible. I just don't want to leave a largely useless article lying around here, is all. Cheers. -Brodie-001 :It's a finished article right? I don't delete finished articles unless there's a content problem that remains unresolved. I'll take a look at the article soon to see if that's the case, but I don't think it will be.--OvaltinePatrol 17:27, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Rebelyon Dude! That city had enough infomation to go on. It had more than a few paragraphs to stay. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:42, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :I deleted that as part of a purge which I announced well in advance. I gave Rebelyon an end-of-April deadline and then forgot about it until May, and nothing had been done. If you're prepared to complete it, I can restore it.--OvaltinePatrol 22:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Okay then. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:20, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Don't know why you'd say that. Though I am curious as to why you lowered the population. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:04, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :As I explained in my blog, populations have been changed to be closer to Fallout 2 in scope; as that is the game with the largest populations for communities shown or otherwise stated. In particular Rebelyon appears to be a kind of "raider state" and/or den of chaos or villainy; we're better served by making those smaller so as not to effectively bar other kinds of communities from the region.--OvaltinePatrol 21:43, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Well then, instead of changing the population, and saying "knocking the popuaation down", not say why your doing it like other admins? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:01, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I explained my reasons months ago. They applied site-wide.--OvaltinePatrol 03:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Can I get the Duchy back too? -_- --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:27, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sure.--OvaltinePatrol 04:43, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:03, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Louisiana OP, do you plan to expand the story of the Royuame? I'd really like to see some work done on it. It was what got my attention to work here in the first place. Though, don't let that be a deterrent. :P --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:29, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :I intend to do write-ups for New Iberia, Franklin, and Morgan City once I've done some reading on them. It's possible that any or even all of them would be inappropriate to be one faction towns and could require some division like I did with Lafayette and New Orleans.--OvaltinePatrol 07:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, that is your thing then. I go on the "first come, first serve" rule. I'm sure somebody would like to have worked on Memphis or Cairo, but someone already got to them. I can understand very large cities. But towns or settlements, meh. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 08:12, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Redesign Oh yes, and might I suggest a redesign of the wiki? NecrusIV over on the 40k wiki knows a good deal about transforming wikis into a work of art. Just look at his own three. White and light blue aren't very...depressing. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:41, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm very open to the idea of redesigning the wiki aesthetically, or updating/improving templates. I'm just not very proficient with the technical bits.--OvaltinePatrol 07:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll tell Necrus about it then. :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 08:13, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Vault 40 Ovaltinepatrol, care to mention why you deleted Vault 40? What rule did it break? I even said it was in progress and I hadn't gotten around to the Info Box yet. What did you want, everything in the first round? 17:02, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :It was deleted based on the following violations: *Only registered users may make articles, users posting an article under their IP will have the article deleted. *Any user wishing to create a vault article must submit their vault idea to an administrator for consideration before creation. *Branches, detachments, and splinter groups of Canon factions (Brotherhood of Steel, NCR, Enclave, etc.) require administrator approval. **Large, militarized groups are prohibited. *Super soldier projects are NOT allowed. Those are the violations I recall.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:45, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for cleaning up Raven for me. One question, though. Why is Michigan in the Midwest Commonwealth section? Michigan is in eastern US time, and is in the north. ∂єαтн αηgєℓ (talk) 00:49, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :You will have to ask the relevant creators who are probably with Obsidian, as the composition of the American commonwealths is canon.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ranger Character Hey, I was wondering if you would mind if I made an NCR Ranger character. I know you said in one of the How To articles to try to avoid having characters in canon factions because it leads to overpowered characters, but I promise, if I make a Ranger, I won't overpower him at all. Do you mind? Thanks! ∂єαтн αηgєℓ (talk) 05:12, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Making a character that is an NCR Ranger should be fine. Avoid straining credulity, especially like this.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:26, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. You won't regret it :P ∂єαтн αηgєℓ (talk) 05:37, September 5, 2012 (UTC) St. Bernard I will adopt St. Bernard! ∂єαтн αηgєℓ (talk) 01:14, September 7, 2012 (UTC) BOO! CHAT PLEASE! UndeadHero (talk) 01:36, September 9, 2012 (UTC)